dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best of DC Vol 1 47
| Editor1_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = | StoryTitle2 = Grown-Up-Talk! | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Photo Finish | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Little Giants | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Double Trouble | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = How to Play Loozum | Synopsis6 = | Editor6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Runaway Dump-Truck | Synopsis7 = | Editor7_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = Where's the Toozit Tree? | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = | StoryTitle9 = First Echo | Synopsis9 = | Editor9_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = Zelda, the Walking Riot | Synopsis10 = | Editor10_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker10_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Appearing10 = | StoryTitle11 = Busy Corners | Synopsis11 = | Editor11_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle12 = What's a Flumish? | Synopsis12 = | Editor12_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Appearing12 = | Notes = * This issue also includes: ** "My How Time Flies", a one-page Sugar and Spike story by Sheldon Mayer, reprinted from . ** "The Experiment", a one-page Sugar and Spike story by Sheldon Mayer, reprinted from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}